Lopez Family/Transcript
Before the Revolving Line of Credit Submission Reel Introduction Observation begins Observation continues Carlos and Julian fighting Jo: "Marisol mentioned on the DVD that Carlos and Julian hardly talk to one another. And just after lunch, I could see why." Carlos: "Move over, (bleep)!" Julian: "I was just helping Claudia man." Carlos: "Well, I want to sit there! So move over you lazy (bleep)!" Julian: "Just forget it! Have the (bleep) seat you (bleep) jerk!" Carlos: "Real mature Julian! Real mature!" Jo: "I went into Julian's bedroom to talk to him about his relationship with Carlos. And I could tell he was pretty upset." Julian: "It's just gotten worse over the past year. To be quite honest with you, I don't think he really cares about me. He has never understood why I have to wear this leg brace. *starts to cry* It's just hard because you know that your brother doesn't love you." Jo: "After hearing Julian's side of the story, I wanted to hear Carlos's version." Carlos: "I will admit that I call him names, but every time I try to be nice to him he just pushes me away and I don't know why. Does he blame me for something that happened when we were young? Because when we were younger, we were like best friends back when dad was still alive. But after he died, our relationship went got even worse." Jo: "When did the problems start?" Carlos: "When I was 15 and Julian was 13. Because I accidently punched Julian in the face during a fight with another student and he (Julian) had to go hospital. It triggered a massive bleed and I think that's what the problem is." Jo: "I need to repair this relationship as soon as possible." Reflection Room Technique Jo: "Later on, Mom was trying to help Julian and Claudia with their homework when Isabel came into the room, crying." Marisol: "Izzy. What's wrong, honey?" Isabel: "Mimi pinched me." Marisol: "Where is she? MIMI!!!" Jo: "Don't shout. Just go over to Mimi and give her a warning using a low tone voice." Marisol: "Mimi. If you hurt Isabel again, I will be placing you in the Reflection Room and I am taking your Draculaura doll away for the rest of the afternoon. Do you understand me? That's your warning." Jo: "But Mimi chose not to listen and slapped Mom across the face, so it was off to the Reflection Room for her. Jo: "You have been placed in this room because you have chosen to misbehave. Now you stay there." Marisol: "How long does she have to stay here?" Jo: "8 minutes. One minute per year of their age. So, set the timer and if Mimi gets out of the room, she goes straight back there and the 8 minutes start all over again." confiscates Mimi's Monster High Sweet 1600 Draculaura doll 8 minutes later Claudia talks to Jo Jo: "Later that afternoon, I decided to talk to Claudia on how she feels about her older brothers and younger sisters treating each other." Claudia: "It's really hard. I love all my siblings so much. I just wish we would be a happy family again. I miss my daddy so much. It tore me apart the day he died. I was on my girls' soccer team, and we all won the Soccer Championship. As my teammates and I were celebrating our victory, a cop showed up and called me over. I asked, 'Am I in trouble?' and then he said, 'No, I'm afraid I have bad news.' He told me that my dad was on his way to the biggest soccer game when a drunk driver traveling the wrong way rammed into his car, and the car flipped over about 30 to 40 times." breaks down in tears Claudia: "Daddy was always there to cheer me on in each and every soccer game. But now that he's gone, I've given up soccer because it reminds me of what happened to him." hugs her Jo: "What's it like living with someone that has hemophilia? Does it break your heart to see Julian wearing one leg brace?" Claudia: "Yes...Five days after surgery, Julian started bleeding, and he nearly bled to death. Doctors ran the tests and found out he was a hemophiliac." Parent Meeting Jo: "You are a woman that has gone through so much. Losing your husband in a car accident and raising five adorable children by yourself in the space of year. However, there are cracks that have started showing up. How long has it been since Carlos and Julian actually got along?" Marisol: "I don't know...I don't...remember. I guess they used to get along while Nate was still alive." Jo: "During my observation yesterday, I spoke to both boys and they told me that they used to get along, but since Nate's death things have gotten worse. That supermaket trip yesterday was chaotic. Isabel throwing cereal at you and Mimi pushing Claudia into the fruit aisle. How do you put up with it?" Marisol: "With Nate gone, I don't know how to manage discipline. But back when he was alive, he would put his foot down...and..." breaks into tears Carlos and Julian have their biggest argument ever Jo: "After I introduced the House Rules, Marisol and I could hear loud yelling from the living room." Jo: "My word, what is going on in there?" Marisol: "As it turned out Carlos and Julian were arguing yet again!" Carlos: "YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO CAUSE TROUBLE DON'T YOU???" Julian: "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!! I WISH YOU WOULD DIE, CARLOS!!! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A (bleep)!!!" tries to break them up Marisol: "Boys, break it up right now!" Julian opens up to Carlos Jo: "I wanted Carlos and Julian to talk things out, so I sent Mom and the girls out shopping so I could work with the boys." Julian: (crying) "You know? I miss how close we used to be, but every time you call me a (bleep) you really upset me. I can't help wearing this leg brace and I can't help being a hemophiliac." begins to cry Carlos: "When Julian told me how he felt about being a hemophiliac, it made me realize that I had been a horrible brother to him, for all the lousy things I did to him, said to him." Carlos: "I try to get along with you, but you just push me away brother. I'm sorry for all the things that I did." continues to cry Julian: "I forgive you, brother." hug Planting a Tree in Memory of Nate Lopez Jo: "Everybody, I have a surprise for you outside." Lopez family gathers outside shows the Lopez Family a tree with a light blue ribbon with words engraved, 'In Memory of Nate Lopez' Jo: "Today, we're going to plant a tree." Marisol: "Planting a tree in Nate's honor is such a wonderful thing to do. It will help the kids realize that their Dad is still with them, even though he is up in the sky." Claudia: "When I see this tree, I know that Dad will always be with me." Reflection Room Jo: "Before I left, I could see that Mom was struggling to discipline Isabel." Marisol: "Isabel, you've just bought yourself a trip to the Reflection Room, missy." drags Isabel over to the Reflection Room and leaves her in there Marisol: "I am also taking away one of your Monster High dolls for the rest of the afternoon." confiscates Isabel's Monster High Skull Shores Abbey Bominable Doll Isabel: "I want Abbey Bominable!" Marisol: " " hits Marisol DVD Meeting Jo: "Mimi is the worst-behaved so I confiscates one of her Monster High dolls." Jo: "Let's take a look at you doing time out Mimi." Mimi: "I want Draculaura!" Marisol: Do not talk to me like that Mimi. That's your warning. Continue with this behavior and I will send you to the Reflection Room do you understand? hits Marisol Marisol: "You're going to the Reflection Room." drags Mimi by the feet and places her in the Reflection Room. Marisol: "You're staying in there for 8 minutes, young lady. In addition, your Nefera de Nile doll is going in toy jail." confiscates Mimi's Monster High Nefera de Nile doll Jo: "That was good. I loved how firm your voice was, but the only flaw you made was dragging Mimi by the legs. You're supposed to take her by the hand." Marisol: "I'll remember that for next time." Jo: "The next clip is Carlos and Julian spending time together." see Carlos and Julian are playing pool in the den Carlos: "Good playing brother." Julian: "Thanks. *smiles* You're doing great as well." Jo: "Look, Carlos and Julian are playing pool together and they are communicating with each other. Let's move on to the next clip, shall we?" see Claudia coming downstairs Claudia: "Mom! Look at what Izzy did to my algebra homework!" shows Marisol the sheet Marisol: "What? What did Izzy do?" Claudia: "She tore it up!" Isabel: "Claudia's lying! I didn't touch it!" Marisol: "Isabel! This is your warning. If you continue this behavior, you're going into that Reflection Room, and in addition to that, I will also take one of your Monster High dolls away. Do you understand?" just walks off Marisol: "Isabel, Isabel! Look at me when I am talking to you." Isabel: "Leave me alone!" Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts